THE BEST YURI FANFIC EVER MADE Not Really
by Goronta
Summary: Note: THIS FANFIC IS HERE ONLY TO MAKE FUN OF FANFICTION ITSELF! Well reviewing remember, this fanfic includes random, crude, and pointless humor!


The Maria Sama Ga Miteru Adventures of Sei : Now with more swimsuits

It was a cold day in the rose mansion.

Yumi was getting high on a bunch of flowers.  
Suddenly she bumped into sei.  
"Whoa, I didnt expect to see you here at the rose mansion".  
"Yes I come here every full moon."  
Suddenly, an explosion was put her Sex in her Sex and they had Sex!  
They then stared deeply and loveingly at eachover.  
But they tripped over a metal dildo.  
"oh no, I have hurt myself" said Yumi.  
"I believe Tsutako is behind this!"  
"She have put metal dildos on the ground to destory us."  
"How"?  
By finding a powerfull lazer and fireing it at the core of the earth.  
"can we stop her?"  
Yes, by finding the rosary of doom.  
"where?"  
In the magical classroom, hidden in the trash can outside the mansion,and open the doorways to mc donalds.  
"Who are you?"  
"Yo momma!"  
With that the myseterious metal dildo vanished in a puff of smoke.  
"Come now, yumi-chan, we must find and seak our quest to do!"  
"Indeed thee must hasten to hawk yonder!"  
And with that they left the fucking rose mansion to play DND.  
And they jorneyed long and far too reach their destinyed encouter with fate which was forsaw by a nun with the ability to predict erections!!....

"We must jorney now to yonder to defeat thee the evil king of evil and to defeat thy and return to spread our magic to this realm of shit!"  
"Yes, Let us start the final batle of beginning!"

"It must be here somewhere, but I have no idea where it could be", wondered Sei. At that moment, fell down some steps near a building.  
At the bottom was `s new skyscraper!  
As they entered there was lots of gaurds.  
So they swung back there trenchcoats and shot them all.  
"Lets take the ventalation shaft!"  
"Thats a good plan, so we can sneak to the roof undetected"  
So they got into the ventalation shaft.  
Suddenly, a fat girl in a thin tight white tshirt came bounceing upto our heroes.  
"Heya!"  
"Hay"  
"Hi!"  
"Herro"  
Could you please help me? I am so thursty and need some water!  
Sure She got some water from them and went to drink it...but she droped it..it bounced off a leafblower and splashed her.  
The water driped all over her shirt, makeing it transparent It become apperent she wasnt wareing a bra! He breasts starting showing! She jumped up and down a bit out of shock!  
BONG BONG!  
"Oh dear,I have spelt it! and I am still thursty"  
She ripped her shirt off...her breasts strung out. Perfect firm F-cups, sticking out from her nicely, just the right size for her. She rang her tshirt into her mouth to get the liquid water. Most splashed on her breasts and drissled down "Thank you for the water!"  
"I would shake your hand,but my hands are busy...feel free to shake/feel my breasts."  
"All girls like having their breasts felt you know! Especialy me!"  
All of the party shock her by the breast (it was only poliete).Some strangers joined in too.  
After that she left.  
"Bouncey Bouncy Bong!" she went as she ran needed to remove some cloths in order to fit. So did Sachiko, who stripped to her leather bra. joined in by removing her skirt (even though he didnt need to because he was skinny and would fit in fine anyway without the need to remove her pants).Sei just took all her clothes off, cause it was easier. Her womanly curves bounced as she squeezed herself into the passage, pressing her bossum up against the ventilation shafts wall.  
They traveled upto the roof, thus avoiding the security systems because they are smart.  
We are here, said Sei crawling out the , and putting her shirt on.  
"So you have come" said a voice booming from the sky A helicopter appeared above them.  
She looked at yumi.  
"I love you"  
"yes,I know bitch"  
"You too! stop that!"  
So they did laughed at them "Ha Ha Ha Ha"  
"I could gun you all down from here, but I would rather do this...personal.  
He leaped down and landed at the far side of the rooftop "Ready?" he said, still laughing.  
Sei removed her shirt and flexed her abs.  
"Yes. I am ready."  
With that they leaped at eachother, metaphorical guns blazzing.  
As they turned a corner,they suddenly saw the most sexy thing in the world ever! or,well universe.  
5 young nuns each one going swimming by the lake.  
Sei watched eagerly as she staired at then.  
together They removed their clothing Woooshhh!off came a bra.  
Bing!off came a thong.  
Zzzing!off came a pair of nickers.  
Sei watched them..their volumuious boobies, their sexy bodys, their long blond hair and their sexy butts!  
Sei found them sexy. So sexy that she got a hard one!  
(Who would thought Sexy things give you a hard one??! I found that out recently!~Author)  
Meanwhile.  
Sei then removed her shirt, so she would look sexier!  
"I kill you bitch"  
The nun head butted Sei in the chest Sei fell backwards in pain punching a few times before crashing to the ground.  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughed "You could never have defeated me, so why did you even try?"  
"I had too, for all that is good and just in the world."  
"Well now you will die. Goodbye."  
The nun leaned over Sei holding her penis.  
"Quick Sei, use this!" said Yumi ,throwing a metal dildo towards Sei.  
Sei grabbed it and threw it towards the nun hard, knocking her backwards....off the edge of the skyscrapper!  
"Goodbye, have a nice fall!"  
"ARrrrrgggg"  
"We are safe now, she fell to her doom."  
They and got out from the cornor where they were crying in fear. "Thank you, you saved us all"  
"Dont mention it."  
Sei was rescueing goronta from a crazy drunk hobo.  
Suddenly they bumped into Yumi.  
"Whoa i didnt expect to see you here at your house".  
"Yes i live here retard"  
Suddenly, an explosion was put his Sex in her Sex and they had Sex!  
They then ran like mad.  
But they magicaly got sucked onto a giant skeliton.  
"oh no You have have been damaged" said Yumi.  
"I believe the creator of this messed up story is behind this!"  
"Noooo !"  
"He is behind an huge crazy organisation to takeover us."  
"How"?  
By makeing a powerfull deathray and fireing it at us.  
"can we stop him?"  
Yes, by finding the sphere of hell.  
"where?"  
In the modern castle, hidden in the vally of ferries, opersite the guiter from doom.  
........ There lies a signpost...it will tell you where to go.  
"Who are you?"  
"Your friend"  
With that the myseterious invisible voice vanished in a puff of smoke.  
Sei Jr. then removed her shirt, so she would look sexier!  
"Come now, Hero, we must find and seak our quest to do!"  
"Indeed thee must hasten to hawk yonder!"  
and with that they left

AUTHORS NOTE: I HAVE SKIPED THE JORNEY BIT, BECAUSE IT WOULD BE BOREING.  
They stopped for a moment to rest "I believe, our breasts is simple" said .  
"No, you have to understand it is blunter than some swimsuits." replied .  
"Your niece is the most pretty witch in the country." said .  
"Maybe, but she is dangeriouser than some pencilcases." replied Yumi.  
"That makes sense but, we better continue"  
And then they continued..NO AUTHOR WRITES STORYS ABOUT TRAVELING! *yawn*! "We are almost there. Be thankfull nothing has gone wrong" said Sei Jr. as they arrived near there jorneys end.  
"Arhhhhhhhhhhhh" said as he fall down a cliff.  
"Nooooo....."  
"There there, it will be ok"  
"No..This is something...you cannot ease"  
"Why?"  
"You dont have boobs!"  
"oh"  
"Does this help?" said Yumi She removed her outer garments, unbuttoned her top, and finaly removed her bra.  
Our hero stared at them awhile, and it made him feel much better "Good"  
What happened next was soo cool you will like it a lot, basicaly, it went like this:

Only it was even cooler because i didnt have to write it! When it was in my head the words didnt get in the way. btw, Excuse me if i skip the words occasionaly, its to save me time.  
Ok, after they finnished the record collection they went to the base where the final battle started when they got there. Dont worry! The bad guy dies!

Sei Jr. followed the screaming till he reached her brother, who was being tortured.  
There was blood all over the floor.  
Some on the cieling too, as if really bad violence had been happening.  
It was horific.  
"Sei Jr.! Over here! quick! help me! It hurts""And not in the good way :("  
Then Sei Jr. saw the final boss, who had been torturing her brother.  
Sei Jr. shot bullets from her gun really fast and the bullets went mega fast and hit the big bad in the eyes and then he couldnt see.

Meanwhile, When they reached a quite spot took Sei Jr. to one side.  
"I know, you know"  
"You know" He winked.  
"No, I dont Know!"  
"I know you are a homosexual"  
"I am not!"  
"Yes you are"  
"I am not!"  
"Yes you are"  
"I am not!"  
"Yes you are, its ok, you know, because I am too and so is my lover Fred"  
"oh.  
Suddenly, some naked girls walked past. Sei Jr. flexed his massive . Yes I am" he said emotionaly, like a heavy berdon of weight lifted from her they kissed and went on their way.  
(because blood was pooring out)"I will never make love to you again" lied Sei Jr."We were such good lovers!"  
Sei Jr. said "This is the end for you!" and kicked the big bad guy in the groin and the the final boss went to his knees And his blood doth stain the floor on which they walked.  
Sei Jr. said "He is dead now, you is safe"  
"Thank you!"  
"Glade I could help, brother"  
"But you should come earlier next time!" and they laughed.  
(Aoi Hana Crossover LULZ :D)  
Fumi was in the shower She had just been beaten up badly by some drunk ninja She rubed her firm, perfectly shaped buns as the water cascaded over her sexy body.  
The bubbles from the soap breifly obscured the pinicals of them before she rinced it off...the clear water makeing her pretty skin shiny in the sunlight comeing from the open window She watched the blood red blood spin down the drain She stretched upwards, makeing her C-cup mounds look even bigger.  
She had long wanted even bigger breasts as she was jealous of Yumi Secretly though, she was quite attacted to Yumi Meanwhile Yumi was walking by Fumi house, in She saw steam comeing from the window, and went over the look.  
Sei then removed her shirt, so she would look sexier!..after all, the house could have been on fire!  
She gazed unto the crystal glass and beholded a wonder of nature She saw Fumi stretching her legs open, reveling the beuty of her womenhood.  
Sei flexed his massive musclesUnable to resistYumi climbed into the window.  
She cut herself on the way bleed.  
She slowly undid her dress, letting it drop to the floor.  
She cut herself again when undoing her zipper Like mounting myst.  
She reached behind and removed her bra,dropping it to the floor her perk, big breasts stod erect as she moved towards Fumi Like two huge glaciers in an ice-age of disere "Oh...i have waited for this!"  
Their tongues did wrestle together, battleing for controll of their mouths.  
Fumi ripped of Yumi Bra, and the two hot, naked females embraced in the steamy, hot shower.  
They simultaniously reached down and used there figures to dig into their yum yums.  
Suddenly, Sei walked in.  
as Sei was undressed by the girls, he exaimed them carefully "You know, i never noticed how firm and big your breasts are!"  
They are like a pair of great big Y-Frontss "Why dont you feel them"  
"Can I feel more?"  
"Only if you let us feel you a bit!", she reached down and grabbed his ennormus pole "you can pleasure us, while we watched and feel eachover...we need a big strong man like you to forfill us"  
Yumi started thrusting Sei penis back and forward really hard. Before feeding it into her.  
She quickly got very wet indeed. Her cunt was as wet as a deep ocean river bed.  
Sei thrusted his candy cane into both of them one at a time, as the girls rubbed eachothers breasts softly

This went on for 6 hours, before the girls got tired.  
"thank you"  
"Dont mention it"  
its an honour to pleasure you h0t girls )  
Yumi turned the h0t shower off, and they all walked into the living room.  
Sei put his cloaths on, but Yumi and Fumi stayed naked.  
"What did you come here for anyway?"  
"Oh, yes, i came here to tell you has returned, and i need your help to defeat him"  
"ok, we will get our cloaths on and follow you on your erotic quest!"  
"No time for that!, you will have to stay naked."  
"oh, thats ok, gives us more time to admire our hot female bodys"  
"yes, i love running around naked, my breasts bounce around in sexy ways!"  
"Wed do anything for you hunky baby".  
"ok lets go!!!!"  
"ok"  
"ok!"  
"ok!"  
"And they left to beging the start of the first chapter in their epic quest."

"My sister is the most sexy girl in the city." said Fumi.  
"Maybe, but she is squarer than some cheesescrapers." replied Yumi.  
"I never thought of that."  
"What ARE you talking about?" said Sei And they all laughed.  
Because they knew Sei would kill them if they didnt.

Sei followed the screaming till he reached her brother, who was being tortured.  
There was blood all over the floor.  
Some on the cieling too, as if really bad violence had been happening.  
It was horific.  
"Sei! Over here! quick! help me! It hurts""And not in the good way :("  
Then Sei saw the final boss, who had been torturing her brother.  
Sei shot bullets from her rifle really fast and the bullets went mega fast and hit in the eyes and then he couldnt see.  
(because blood was pooring out)"I will never make love to you again" lied Sei"We were such good lovers!"  
Sei said "Its time to end this once and for all" and kicked in the groin and the the big bad guy went to his knees And his blood doth stain the floor on which they walked.  
Sei said "He is dead now, you is safe"  
"Thank you!"  
"Glade I could help, brother"  
"But you should come earlier next time!" and they laughed.  
Vampire Sei woke up one winter morning Vampire Yoshino was in the WC She rubed her firm, perfectly shaped buns as the water cascaded over her naked body.  
The bubbles from the soap breifly obscured the pinicals of them before she rinced it off...the clear water makeing her pretty skin shiny in the moonlight comeing from the open window She stretched upwards, makeing her C-cup mellons look even bigger.  
She had long wanted even bigger breasts as she was jealous of Ghost Yumi Meanwhile Ghost Yumi was walking by Vampire Yoshino house, in She saw steam comeing from the window, and went over the look...after all, the house could have been on fire!  
She looked unto the window.  
She saw Vampire Yoshino stretching her legs open, reveling the beuty of her to resistGhost Yumi climbed into the window.  
She slowly undid her dress, letting it drop to the floor.  
She reached behind and removed her bra,dropping it to the floor her perk, big breasts stod erect as she moved towards Vampire Yoshino "Oh...i have waited for this!"  
Vampire Yoshino ripped of Ghost Yumi Bra, and the two hot, naked females embraced in the steamy, hot shower.  
They simultaniously reached down and used there shower heads to dig into their tunnels of love.  
Suddenly, Vampire Sei walked in.  
as Vampire Sei was undressed by the girls, he exaimed them carefully "You know, i never noticed how firm and big your breasts are!"  
"Why dont you feel them"  
"Can I feel more?"  
"Only if you let us feel you a bit!", she reached down and grabbed his ennormus pole "you can pleasure us, while we watched and feel eachover...we need a big strong man like you to forfill us"  
Ghost Yumi started thrusting Vampire Sei penis back and forward really hard. Before feeding it into her.  
She quickly got very wet indeed. Her muff was as wet as a deep ocean river bed.  
Vampire Sei thrusted his bald-headed beauty into both of them one at a time, as the girls rubbed eachothers breasts softly

This went on for 6 hours, before the girls got tired.  
"thank you"  
"Dont mention it"  
Ghost Yumi turned the h0t shower off, and they all walked into the living room.  
"I love you"  
"I know", they said, while stairing into eachovers eyes Vampire Sei put his cloaths on, but Ghost Yumi and Vampire Yoshino stayed naked.  
"What did you come here for anyway?"  
"Oh, yes, i came here to tell you Jr.  
"I love you"  
"I know", they said, while stairing into eachovers eyes he felt him "I love you"  
"yes,I know"  
"You too! stop that!"  
So they did has returned, and i need your help to defeat him"  
"ok, we will get our cloaths on and follow you on your erotic quest!"  
"No time for that!, you will have to stay naked.  
They stopped for a moment to rest "I think, our daughter is soft" said Vampire Sei.  
"Yes, but she is lighter than some combs." replied Jr. .  
"I believe, our boobies is furry" said Ghost Yumi.  
"Maybe, you have to understand it is stronger than some Y-Frontss." replied Jr. .  
"You think? I am not so sure, but, we better continue"  
And then they continued."  
"oh, thats ok, gives us more time to admire our hot female bodys"  
"yes, i love running around naked, my breasts bounce around in sexy ways!"  
"Wed do anything for you lover boy".  
"ok lets go!!!!"  
"ok"  
"ok!"  
"ok!"  
"And they left to beging the start of the first chapter in their epic quest."  
So thee terrified team walked upwards into the jaws of villian Suddenly Vampire Sei made love to Mighty Morphine .  
Vampire Sei flexed his massive muscles Nearby, some girls swooned.  
Many hardships lost before the fighting started "Oh, look, we are at our destination we had to arrive to!"  
Maria Sama Ga Miteru : Fight for the Future

Once apon a time...

Yumi was walking his bunch of flowers.  
Suddenly they bumped into .  
"Whoa i didnt expect to see you here at the vets".  
"Yes i come here every year"  
Suddenly, put his Sex in her Sex and they had Sex!  
They then ran like mad.  
But they fell on a deep dark scary guiter.  
"oh no we have hurt yourself" said Sei.  
"I believe is behind this!"  
"I deduced as much myself did I"  
"He is behind an huge huge plan to takeover our planet."  
"How"?  
By makeing a powerfull lazer and sending it into space.  
"can we stop him?"  
Yes, by finding the guiter of hell.  
"where?"  
In the magical castle, hidden in the ocean of ferries, opersite the bee hive from doom.  
........ There lies a signpost...it will tell you where to go.  
"Who are you?"

With that the myseterious invisible voice vanished in a puff of smoke.  
"Come now, Hero, we must find and seak our quest to do!"  
"Indeed thee must hasten to hawk yonder!"  
and with that they left

But then, it turned out Sei`s lover had been secretly sleeping with She had been having sex with her a was angry about this.  
She felt he should be the only one able to thrust his manlyness into her.

Meanwhile, When they reached a quite spot took Sei to one side.  
"I know, you know"  
"You know" He winked.  
"No, I dont Know!"  
"I know you are a homosexual"  
"I am not!"  
"Yes you are"  
"I am not!"  
"Yes you are"  
"I am not!"  
"Yes you are, its ok, you know, because I am too and so is my lover Andromielle"  
"oh..ok. Yes I am" he said emotionaly, like a heavy berdon of weight lifted from her they kissed and went on their way.  
The pain, the incredibly agonizing suffering she felt going through her heart, down her spine, into her collon and leaving his body through her anus once more. She was going to take revenge, on both of them, on everyone.  
She grabbed her dessert eagle, her barretta and his AK-74 with M6 bullets loaded.  
Then she felt his cock Just for the hell of it. And of course, her trusty rocket launcher.  
There she went, onto the streets, scaring everyone in sight. Everyone knew, she was out to take revenge.  
The cops hide, so did the thieves and the beggers and the laddies, until there wasn`t a single living being on the steet.  
She went into his flying helicopter, and forced his pilot at gunpoint to fly him to the base of . There she would take his revenge.  
The base of was crowded with thugs, all baring heavy arms and weapons. And those that didn`t have weapons, had big twin machetties and double egged katana`s.  
The helicopter came closer and Sei grabbed his semi-automatic rocketlauncher, pointed and fired at a group of thugs who were outside for a smoke.  
Sei then removed her shirt, so she would look sexier!  
A rain of blood came down, with limbs scattered everwhere. The helicopter itself was also coloured red, and Sei believed she could see someone`s eyebrow sticking against the glass.  
"Shoulda dodged that," she said manly.

They saw their enemy in the distance,and they soon stood next to him "So you have come"  
"You know, I think your dad would be better thinner dont you think?" said .  
"Dunno, you have to understand he is uglyer than some sticks." shouted .  
"I know your leafblower is wet." said .  
"Yes, you have to understand it is curvier than some cucumbers." replied .  
"I think, our pussy is pretty" said .  
"Dunno, but it is Sicker than some monitors." replied .  
"I found this expensive Gameboy."4chan said .  
And with that, our hero stabbed 4chan in the crotch.

So later...Fumi and akira from Aoi Hana both got C-sections, and Yumi fell madly in love with sei, and left the rose mansion to live in hyrule. They lived happily ever after and had lots of kids.


End file.
